1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamp. Specifically, the invention relates to a lamp support structure in a backlight module.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
With the recent and rapid development of the flat panel display, the size thereof has been increasingly enlarged. The lamp in the backlight module has to be enlarged in length accordingly to provide adequate luminance for the enlarged direct backlight module for use in a liquid crystal display (LCD). However, an overlong lamp in a large-sized backlight module is subject to fracture during the shock or vibration test. To overcome such a problem, as shown in FIG. 1, several lamp supports are added to the middle section of each lamp in the conventional backlight module in an attempt to support the overlong lamp and avoid unexpected fractures. A variety of designs are available for the lamp supports at present, one of which is depicted in FIG. 2. Unfortunately, these lamp supports fail to provide adequate clamping force in practical use, which tends to not support the lamps well and the lamps probably will escape out of such lamp supports, leading to damage to the lamps and thereby, degrading the luminance provided by the light source.
In view of this, some solutions in the prior art increase the clamping force of the lamp supports by enlarging the size thereof. However, this entails an accordingly increased pushing force to assemble the lamp onto the lamp supports, which may add complexity to such an assembly process. Accordingly, to accommodate for the increasingly large lamp in diameter and length in the backlight module, it is desirable to provide a new lamp support design that may supply an adequate clamping force but require a decreased pushing force when assembling the lamp onto the lamp support.